The invention relates generally to a magnetic chuck.
German patent 35 03 210 discloses a chucking device in the form of a combination of a magnetic chuck and a vacuum chuck. The chuck is made from non-ferromagnetic material and contains bores, which are connected to a vacuum collecting line, so that the vacuum can be transferred to the workpieces. The smooth chuck surface is interrupted by the bore openings therein. In the case of sensitive workpieces, this can cause damage, because relatively large portions, namely the openings are present, where the workpiece is not supported.